Cooperative binding systems involving aggregation, redistribution, subunit interactions, and ligand interactions are being formulated and studied in proteins related to hormone action. Monte Carlo analyses aae done to yield probabilities for uniqueness and homology of amino acid sequences. Our present studies in this area are concentrated on the relationship of uniqueness and the immune response.